A new team, different sensei 2
by Kin-Ryu Chikara
Summary: Three years have gone by. What happenes when team 7 is reunited? Sequel to A new team, diffrent sensei. NaruSakuIno. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf/Kyuubi****/demon speech"**

'**Wolf/Kyuubi thought'**

"VERY LOUD YELLING"

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph and scene change

Finally, I'm back in action. It feels good to be back. I hope I wasn't too missed.

Oh, and I have a request. Is there anyone out there that's good at drawing, and is willing to draw Tenshi for me? I would really appreciate it. If there is anyone, send me a message please.

Alright, without further ado: the first chapter of New teams, different sensei 2:

* * *

Haruno Sakura was walking home. She felt like her arms were going to fall off.

"Tsunade-shisho (master) was real strict today." Sakura mumbled to herself. She rubbed a sore shoulder, and grimaced as she felt a knot that needed to be taken care off.

"Perhaps I can get mom to give me a massage." Sakura said and smiled. With that in mind, she hurried home.

--

A white haired man and a blonde haired boy were walking towards Konoha, the man calmly, the boy…not so calmly. He was literally bouncing around, running ahead, stopping and waiting for the man while tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

"Hurry up, Ero-sennin!" the boy yelled.

"Shut up, brat." Ero-sennin, otherwise known as Jiraiya, replied, sighing and shaking his head at his young charge.

"But you're so slow." The boy, known as brat, or Naruto, complained.  
"What was that?" and then, the white haired man started to chase the blonde haired boy, who was laughing loudly.

--

"Shisho, we're almost home, aren't we?" a dark haired girl asked. Her master, a tall man with brown and golden hair nodded.

"Tomorrow we'll be home." He replied.

"I can't wait." A blonde haired girl said, thinking about the rest of her team.

"I wonder how everyone's changed." another dark haired girl said.

"Time will show. But for now, let's find someplace to camp." The man said with a bright smile.

"Hai" came the chorus of the three girls.

--

A lazy Chuunin and his best friend stood in one of the watch towers of Konoha's massive gates, both bored out of their minds.

"Man, I thought guard duty would be just my thing, but I can't even watch the clouds." Shikamaru complained, almost loudly, but that was too troublesome.

"I'm not allowed to eat my chips." Chouji replied, and sure enough, his hands did not hold a pack of chips.

"I still can't believe why you let that girl decide over you like that." Shikamaru said.

"You are one to talk." Chouji shot back. Shikamaru almost blushed and a blonde woman with her hair tied up in pigtails came to his mind.

"Che…troublesome." He said. That is when Chouji saw something on the road.

"Looks like we got someone." He said and Shikamaru looked to where Chouji was pointing. Sure enough, two figures were walking towards them.

The two guarding Chuunins waited until the two stopped in front of the gate.

"State your name and purpose here." Shikamaru called.

"Wow, Shikamaru is actually doing a job." One of the two, a blonde boy, said. The other, a white haired man snickered at that, before looking up at them.

"The Sannin Jiraiya with my apprentice, Uzumaki Naruto. We have returned from a mission." Jiraya called. Shikamaru and Chouji were a bit surprised at that, but they nodded and opened the gate.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto. We'll catch up later." Shikamaru called. Naruto grinned and waved at them as he and Jiraiya walked trough the gate.

"Don't be a stranger, Naruto." Chouji called after him and Naruto nodded, still grinning widely.

"So, he's back." Shikamaru said.

"I'M HOME!!!" they heard a yell

"Yep, he's back." Chouji said and the two friends chuckled.

--

"Finally. Back at last. I can't wait to see Sakura-chan and Ino-chan again." Naruto said, looking around and noting everything that was different. He then saw the Hokage monument.

"Hey, they even placed the old hag up there." Naruto said, and sure enough, Tsunade's face had been carved into the stone.

"You should be more respectful towards Hokage-sama, Naruto." A voice said and Naruto turned to see Kakashi leaned against a building, reading his perverted book.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto yelled and Kakashi raised a hand in greeting.

"Naruto, we should find Tsunade." Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded, before he started walking towards the Hokage tower. But Jiraiya and Kakashi didn't follow right away.

"Do you know when Tenshi is returning?" Jiraiya asked and Kakashi shook his head.  
"No, I don't. I'm not sure even Rin knows." Kakashi replied.

"I see." Jiraiya said and Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Something wrong?" he asked and Jiraiya sighed.

"Perhaps. I'm not sure. I'll see you later." Jiraiya said and followed his apprentice. Kakashi looked after the two, before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

--

Tsunade sat at her desk and read and signed her paperwork. At least, that is what she wanted people to believe. In reality, she was sleeping, and drooling all over said paperwork. How she could do that? She was the Hokage and could do as she pleased. The genjutsu she had placed over herself and her desk also helped.

She smiled in her sleep. In her dreams, her desk was overloaded with paperwork, which she toasted with a Katon jutsu while chuckling evilly.

But her dream was not to last. She was rather harshly broken out of said dream when her assistant, Shizune, ran into her office, yelling: "Hokage-sama!"

Shizune for one, saw right trough the genjutsu, which was a good thing, or she wouldn't have seen the chair that was hurled towards her as punishment for ending the dream. Barely dodging the chair, Shizune feared a bit for her health, but sighed in relief when Tsunade grumbled and asked:

"What is it?"

"Naruto-kun and Jiraiya-sama are back." Shizune replied. As on cue, a puff of smoke came and when it passed, two people stood in the middle of the office. Naruto and Jiraiya grinned, disturbingly equally.

"Yo!" Jiraiya said.

"Hey, Tsunade-bachan." Naruto said. He effortlessly dodged the paperweight Tsunade threw towards him. Shizune wasn't so fortunate, and was knocked unconscious.

"Oy brat, look what you made me do to Shizune." Tsunade scolded, but her stern expression vanished and was replaced with a smile as she walked around her desk and stood in front of the young man.

"You've grown brat. But you're still a brat." Tsunade said, grinning widely.

"And you're still old." Naruto said. Moments later he was on the ground, holding a large lump on his head. Jiraiya shook his head in disbelief.

"He still hasn't learned to shut up." Jiraiya said and Tsunade sighed.

"So, I take it the trip was successful?" Tsunade asked while sitting down on her chair again, ignoring the groans from Naruto and Shizune.

"Yeah, I got to gather lots of 'information'." Jiraiya said and gave a perverted giggle. Tsunade's left eye started twitching violently, and she had to take several deep breaths to calm down.

"I meant Naruto's training, you perverted bastard." Tsunade said and Jiraiya looked thoughtful for a moment.

"He's learned more than I intended to teach him, so I guess he isn't that bad." He said.

"What do you mean, 'not that bad'? You Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and glaring at his teacher.

"Shut up, brat. Why don't you go find that girlfriend of yours?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto blinked, a look of comprehension coming over his face, before he simply vanished. Tsunade was shocked.

"Was that?" she asked and Jiraiya nodded.

"He's fully mastered Shunshin. He's just as good with it as Arashi was." Jiraiya said proudly. Tsunade then turned really serious, leaning her elbows on her desk and staring at Jiraiya.

"Tell me about your trip." She said, and Jiraiya suddenly had a feeling of impending doom.

--

Naruto was running, fast. He was also on a mission. Before going to Ichiraku, before unpacking, he was going to Sakura's.

There. He saw the Haruno residence, and he saw just the person he wanted coming out the door.

"Mom, I'm going to pick up those new training weights Shisho wanted me to use." Sakura called.

"Alright, honey." Rin called back. She was confused by the lack of a door shutting and worried when she heard Sakura gasp, so she went out to look, and smiled widely. There, standing on the porch, was Sakura, deeply kissing Naruto.

'So, he's back. Good.' Rin thought, before walking over and pulling the two apart. Both panted for air and blushed deeply, but tried to dive at each other again.

"Alright, enough making out. You can do that later. Nice too see you again, Naruto." Rin said and Naruto grinned at her.

"Nice too see you too, Rin-neechan, Sakura-chan." He replied and Sakura smiled at him, before hugging him tightly.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun." She said and Naruto hugged her back.

"As nice as this reunion is, weren't you going somewhere, Sakura?" Rin asked. Sakura blushed, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'll come with you." Naruto said enthusiastically. Sakura smiled and nodded.

The two waved at Rin and began walking, talking excitedly at each other while holding hands. Rin smiled softly at that, and remembered her own love. She smiled even wider at the thought of him returning soon.

--

Naruto and Sakura were walking hand in hand down the street towards the weapon store, Naruto talking excitedly about his training.

Sakura smiled as she listened to the tales her boyfriend told, and just knew that he was very strong now. She also couldn't help but wonder about the last person in their little triangle, and how she was doing.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. How do you think Ino-chan is?" Sakura asked. Naruto scratched his head and smiled wistfully.

"Ino-chan is probably amazing now, just like Sakura-chan." Naruto said and Sakura blushed.

"Thank you, but you don't know just how strong I am now. You may be surprised." Sakura said and grinned widely, making Naruto swallow nervously.

"But I think you're right. Ino-chan and Hinata-chan has to be really strong now. I mean, since sensei was able to make the three of us as strong as he did in so short time, then two and a half years…I can't wait to see how strong they are." Sakura said, ignoring Naruto's nervousness.

"And I can't wait to see how strong Tenshi is." Came a voice from behind them. They turned and saw Kakashi leaning against a post behind them.

"Yo!" he said while raising a hand in greeting.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura greeted with a smile on her mouth. Just then, Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have a present for you, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said and pulled out a book. Kakashi's visible eye widened impossibly.

"Naruto…this is…" Kakashi said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. This is Icha Icha tactics." Naruto said and handed over the book, which Kakashi cradled like a baby.

"But…it is still unreleased. How do you have it?" Kakashi asked.

"It helps to know the author, but I thought it was boring." Naruto said while yawning. That is, until he felt the killing intent radiating from his girlfriend.

"You brought Kakashi-sensei a gift, but not me? AND you read that…that…piece of thrash?" Sakura said in a very dangerous tone. Kakashi briefly considered defending the genius that is Icha Icha, but decided to keep his life, and balls, in their rightful places.

"No, Sakura-chan, that's not right. I have a gift for you too. It's just, I wanted to wait with giving it too you until Ino-chan came." Naruto hurriedly explained.

"Yet you still read that 'book'." Sakura said, book being pronounced with such sarcasm it was almost visible.

Naruto slowly nodded and squealed like a little girl when he saw the fist coming. Then he was sent flying across the road and crashed into some dumpsters.

"Maybe that will teach you that no boyfriend of mine is a pervert." Sakura said. Her reply was a pain filled groan. Sakura then walked over to him and dragged Naruto out of the dumpster he was imbedded in.

"Thanks for the book, Naruto." Kakashi said and both Sakura and Naruto were unsurprised at seeing him already reading his new book.

"So, how much stronger do you think sensei is now?" Sakura asked, looking at Kakashi.

"Hmm, I don't know. But if I know him right, then he will at least be the same level he was when he fought Itachi. But most likely he has reached a level even beyond that. He does that you know. Push himself to a new level when he must. He has done it all his life." Kakashi said and both Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"One thing is for sure. He is a hell of a lot stronger than me." Naruto said, but with a smile on his face.

"Perhaps." Kakashi said, while looking at Naruto, as if searching for something in his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm off. Thanks again, Naruto." Kakashi said and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Perhaps we should hurry. It's getting late." Sakura said and Naruto nodded.

They then hurried towards the weapon store, eager to get home again.

--

After paying the weapon store a visit, Naruto and Sakura half ran back to the Haruno residence. When they got there and went inside, they were meet with a delicious smell.

"No Ichiraku for you today, Naruto-kun." Sakura said and Naruto almost pouted. Almost.

"Rin-neechan's cooking is worth missing Ichiraku for." Naruto declared and Sakura laughed.

Rin was, unsurprisingly, in the kitchen, making dinner.

"So, how was your trip, Naruto-kun?" Rin asked and Naruto grinned.

"It was really good. I learned lots of new jutsus and other stuff. I think I'm as strong as Kakashi-sensei now." Naruto said and Rin and Sakura were visibly impressed.

"Wow, that's quite the improvement, Naruto-kun." Rin said.

"But don't get cocky. I've improved as well." Sakura said with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Naruto gulped.

--

Naruto opened his apartment door and nearly cried. His apartment was filled with dust.

"Oh man, I wonder if I can sleep at Sakura-chan." He wondered, but sighed and began cleaning up.

In the end, even with several Kage bunshin, he used several hours.

--

The next day, Naruto, Sakura and Rin were walking towards the Hokage tower, when a blur appeared in front of Rin and she was picked up and vanished. Naruto and Sakura briefly felt like someone had ruffled their hair, and stood there blinking for a while.

"Well, he's eager, isn't he?" came a familiar voice.

"Shisho hasn't seen Rin-san in two years. You can't blame him." Came another and Naruto and Sakura turned around. Their eyes widened and they pointed at the newcomers.

"You!" Naruto said, but Sakura smiled and walked over to the three that had arrived and hugged them. Naruto followed her example.

"Good to see you, Naruto-kun, forehead." Ino said with a grin.

--

"Tenshi" Rin squealed and Tenshi smiled at her.

"Hello, love." He said, before speeding up. Rin barely had a chance to realise where they were going, before they arrived at Tenshi's apartment, which for some reason looked relatively clean, although a bit hastily done.

"I've missed you." Rin said while looping her arms around his neck as Tenshi carried her inside.  
"We've got a lot of time to make up for." Tenshi said before carrying her into the bedroom.

--

"Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Haku-chan. You're back." Naruto said happily. Ino responded by pulling him into a deep kiss, effectively shutting them away from the outside world.

"So, how was the trip?" Sakura asked, while ignoring the two now making out.

"Really good. Shisho was brilliant." Hinata said and Haku nodded.

"Oh? He trained you well then?" Sakura asked, although she knew the answer.

"Not only us. He trained himself like crazy too." Haku said and Ino finally broke away from Naruto.

"He's stronger now than before fighting Itachi." She said, before diving right back, not that Naruto minded.

"Wow, how did he do that?" Sakura asked.

"He got us to attack him with killer intent. Although he nearly died a lot of times." Haku said.

"He has been really good practise for medical treatment training." Hinata said with a smile and Sakura laughed.

"I'm not surprised. With how hard he pushed us, then he would no doubt push himself just as hard." Sakura said and Haku nodded.

"Well, let's go see Hokage-sama. We won't see hide nor hair of Shisho and Rin until at least tomorrow." Haku said and the group started walking towards the Hokage tower, while pulling Ino and Naruto along.

--

"So, you're back. But where is Tenshi?" Tsunade asked. She got a pretty good idea when she saw the blush on the teens in front of her.

"He missed Rin, so you'll probably see him tomorrow." Haku said and Tsunade had to keep herself from laughing.

"I see. Well, I'll ask about the training then. Come back tomorrow. Dismissed." Tsunade said. The five in front of her vanished in puffs of smoke.

Tsunade chuckled for a bit, before she laid down to sleep on her paper work.

--

"There you are. Did you two have fun last night?" Sakura asked as Rin and Tenshi walked inside the Haruno residence, where Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Hinata and Haku were relaxing. Sakura also noted that Rin was walking a bit awkwardly.

"Hush you. You're too young for that." Tenshi said before walking over to Sakura and hugging her. Instead of hugging him, he ruffled Naruto's hair. Then he turned to Hinata.

"But why haven't you gone home?" he asked and she looked slightly nervous.

"I was kind of hoping that you would accompany me home." She said and Tenshi nodded.

"Alright, after breakfast." He said with a smile and Hinata relaxed.

"So, how are you two?" Tenshi asked, while turning his head towards Sakura and Naruto.

They then preceded to talk about their years apart while Rin made breakfast, still with the awkward walk.

(A/N: I am not describing those talks for a reason.)

--

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Why did you want Tenshi-sensei to walk you home?" Naruto asked.

"Because she wants me to talk to Hiashi." Tenshi answered for her and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Do you think you'll still have trouble with the council?" Sakura asked and Hinata shook her head happily.

"No, I think I'm strong enough to be fine." She said, although a bit meekly. Rin looked at Tenshi with a smile.

"You got her to stop stuttering." She said and Tenshi laughed.

"It wasn't easy." He said, making Ino and Haku laugh as well, and poor Hinata blush.

"So, you've become really amazing then?" Naruto asked and Hinata was about to say something when Ino put her arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, you should see her when she goes all out. She can easily take the three of us from two years ago." Ino said and Hinata began to mumble something.

"Hinata!" Tenshi said sternly and Hinata squeaked a little before straightening.

"Sorry, Shisho." She said before closing her mouth. Rin, Sakura and Naruto looked a little confused at that.

"I've tried to get her to speak up, but she reverts to old habits sometimes. But Ino is right though. Hinata is very strong now. And if they take of their weight suits, then I have no idea who would win, Haku or Hinata." Tenshi said.

"Weight suits?" Sakura asked. As one, Ino, Hinata and Haku plucked at a black, skin tight fabric.

Ino wore a purple two piece, not unlike the outfit she wore two years ago, only now she wore a pitch black spandex suit under. Hinata still wore a large jacket and loose pants, both black but the jacket had white sleeves and hood. She opened the jacket to reveal the same spandex suit as Ino. Haku wore a white kimono with dark orange leaves on. The obi (belt) was yellow and purple.

"They are weight suits. Special seals are implemented in them when they are made. These seals constantly drain chakra to power the seals. So not only are there weights on the whole body as opposed to normal weights, but it is also a constant chakra drain, which forces the body to produce more chakra, increasing chakra capacity." Tenshi explained, before showing his own suit. He hadn't changed his clothing much either. Now he wore the standard Konoha Jounin outfit, only with a darker vest.

"Why didn't you buy…oh!" Sakura said as she started to berate him but stopped when he pulled out three more suits and threw them at Naruto, Sakura and Rin. All three were instantly floored.

"Take of whatever weight you have on now, and put on that. Trust me, it does wonders for training." Tenshi said with a smile before turning to Haku.

"Can you and Ino lead these three while I go to the Hyuugas?" he asked and Haku nodded.

"Lead us?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you three need to get acquainted with your suits. Now get them on, and get moving." Tenshi commanded.

"But you just go back. Can't we just relax?" Naruto wined.

"Nope. Get going, before Haku uses her new skills on you." Tenshi said and Naruto gulped, before going to the bathroom to get into the suit.

--

Hinata and Tenshi were walking towards the Hyuuga mansion, Hinata leading Tenshi, who were using his cane as well. Hinata wasn't as adept at leading him as Haku was.

"Yo." Came a voice. Hinata looked to their side to see Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma.

"Kurenai-sensei! Asuma-san, Kakashi-san." Hinata exclaimed, glad to see her sensei.

Kurenai smiled and hugged her student, while Asuma and Kakashi waved.

"How are you, Hinata?" Kurenai asked and Hinata beamed.

"I'm well. This trip has been the best thing ever." She said excitedly and Tenshi chuckled.

"So, how are you then?" Kakashi asked, looking at Tenshi.

"It took a long time, but I'm back at my old level." Tenshi replied.

"Just your old level?" Kakashi asked, but Tenshi didn't answer.

"How about your three companions?" Asuma asked and Tenshi chuckled.

"Hinata has surpassed my expectations. So has Ino and to a certain degree Haku. They are very strong now." Tenshi said, but didn't elaborate.

"So, where are you heading?" Kurenai asked.

"Hyuuga estate." Tenshi replied.

"Oh." The three Jounin said.

"Hinata, we shouldn't keep your father waiting too long. Should we go?" Tenshi asked, while smiling apologetically to the other Jounin.

"Yes. Bye Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-san, Kakashi-san." Hinata said while taking Tenshi's arm again, and the two continued their trip.

--

Not too long after, they arrived at the Hyuuga estate, where Neji was waiting.

"Hinata-sama. It is good to see you back safe and sound." Neji said and Hinata smiled at him before hugging him. He stiffened for a bit, before hugging back.

"And you too, Tenshi-sama." Neji said while bowing respectively.

"Sama?" Tenshi questioned, but Neji didn't reply.

"Is my father available?" Hinata asked and Neji nodded. He then lead them to a Zen garden, where Hiashi sat and meditated. Without a word, Tenshi sat down next to him and also meditated. Hinata and Neji made themselves comfortable, while chatting silently.

After a half an hour, Hiashi came out of his meditation, and Tenshi soon followed.

"So, you're back." Hiashi said, and surprised his daughter by hugging her.

"Yes, father." She said with a slight bow as he released her.

"I trust the trip was a success?" Hiashi asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Hinata is now at a level where the council hold no power over her. She had blossomed from a small bud into a beautiful, but powerful flower." Tenshi said and Hiashi looked at his embarrassed daughter.

"I'm glad. It is good to know." He said and Tenshi nodded.

"Hinata has also mastered her own version of Jyuuken." He said and both Neji and Hiashi looked flabbergasted.

"W-what?" Hiashi asked.

"Hinata didn't fit well with traditional Jyuuken, so she started making her own which uses her natural flexibility. I helped her further develop that, and she has mastered it. I would say she is as dangerous with that as you are with the traditional version." Tenshi said. Hiashi didn't know what to say. He still didn't know when Hanabi came, carrying a tray with tea for everyone on.

"Hello Hanabi-san." Tenshi was the first to acknowledge her, which surprised her a bit, after all, Hiashi was facing her and Tenshi was not.

"Hanabi-chan. How are you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm well, Hinata-neechan. And you?" Hanabi asked as she kneeled and started passing out tea.

"I am very well, thank you." Hinata replied and Hanabi smiled at her, before sitting down next to her and hugging her.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, how did you help Hinata develop a new type of Jyuuken?" Neji asked. Hanabi looked startled but didn't say anything.

"Jyuuken has only one demand of the user, extreme chakra control. The Byakugan is not necessary, although it is much easier with it. During our training trip, I did not only train Ino, Haku and Hinata, but also myself. In order to return to my previous strength level, I would need to become a master with the chakra radar and sphere. To become a master at that, I needed perfect chakra control, which I achieved during the training. Thanks to that, and me being blind, I am able to use a very simple type of Jyuuken." Tenshi said.

"Thanks to you being blind?" Hanabi asked. Surprisingly it was Hinata that answered.

"Because Shisho is blind, and he is slowed down when using meditation to see, he had to develop his remaining senses much stronger. That includes his chakra sense. So he can, if he is fighting one on one, sense a person's chakra and chakra coils." Hinata explained and Tenshi nodded.

"This was also needed in my mastery of the radar and sphere. Since it involves chakra and sensing it. But as Hinata said, I can only sense one person's chakra coils at a time. Which is why I can't use Jyuuken against multiple opponents. But what little I am able to use, allowed Hinata to have a Jyuuken opponent. She was able to take my sloppy movements, alter them, teach me how to better move and use the teaching for herself." Tenshi said.

"Shisho uses a little of the same style I use, Shugohakke. (guardian of eight divination seals)" Hinata said and Tenshi nodded.

"Still, that's amazing, Hinata-sama." Neji said and Hiashi beamed, actually beamed, with pride. Hinata on the other hand, flushed bright red.

"Well then, I'll be going. I have some business to take care of with Hokage-sama." Tenshi said and stood up. Hiashi and Hinata also stood up. Hiashi took Tenshi's hand.

"Thank you for your help." He said and Tenshi nodded. Hinata hugged him briefly before bowing to him.

"Thank you for your teachings, Shisho." She said and Tenshi smiled.

"Did you honestly think you were rid of me now? Nonono, Hinata, we are going to train together for a long time. Remember, no matter how strong you become, there is always someone capable of taking you down. That is why we must always train to keep ourselves sharp. I'll try to figure out a time for you to join me and my team for training, okay?" he asked and Hinata smiled happily while nodded.

"When you find a time, why don't you come to dinner? Then you can inform Hinata of her new training schedule then." Hiashi suggested and Tenshi nodded.

"I'll do that. Have a nice day." He said before simply vanishing.

"Hinata-neechan, can you do that?" Hanabi asked and Hinata shook her head.

"No, I can't. That was a jutsu only Shisho can use." She answered.

"Now, Hinata, tell us about your trip." Hiashi said, sitting down again.

"Yes, father." Hinata replied, also sitting down again.

--

Tenshi appeared in front of Tsunade's door, and without knocking, he entered. Not surprisingly, Tsunade was sleeping.

The only surprising thing was that her paper work was finished.

Walking over to her, he used his cane to poke her. The result was that she took her famous "waling swing" at him, but he dodged.

"Huh? Oh, it's you." Tsunade said and yawned.

"It's good to see you too, Tsunade-sama." Tenshi said with a grin and Tsunade laughed.

"Sit down, brat, and give me your report." Tsunade said and Tenshi complied.

--

"So, your trip was a success then." Tsunade asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Hinata no longer is weak by any standard, even the Hyuuga's. I have managed to get back to my previous level and mastered the chakra radar and sphere. Ino and Haku have become real powerful as well." He said and Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"Yes. That is good. I was wondering how long you would take to get back to your old strength. But you just had to go and do it in two and a half years." Tsunade said while rubbing her temples.

"Don't tell me you betted on me or something?" Tenshi asked. Tsunade's silence told him everything he needed to know.

"So, who won and what did they win?" Tenshi asked, ready to either sweat drop or laugh. Possibly both.

"Shizune. I can't drink sake for a month." Tsunade said. She frowned when Tenshi began to roar with laughter.

"I see. Well, that's too bad." He said, while continuing to chuckle.

"Can we get back on track?" Tsunade asked, clearly miffed.

"Sure. So, you want to test our progress. How exactly?" Tenshi asked, still with an amused smiled on his face.

"Oh, I think I can come up with something." Tsunade said while grinning evilly.

--

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. Took me much longer than I thought, but here I am. But just to set things straight, I won't be updating quickly. I am currently splitting my time between school, this, another story I'm writing, training, eating and sleeping. So I don't have all that much time to write. But I will try, and as always reviews will help motivate me.

And to all those that have reviewed me, asking for a sequel. Here it is, and I'm happy that you enjoyed the original that much.

Also, I have two new stories up, 'Shikon and shinigami' and 'Shikon and the swordmaster'. I would be happy if people could read those and vote on the one they want me to continue. I am torn between them, and don't have the time to do both as well as this one. So, a oppinion from others would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2 rewritten

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf/Kyuubi/demon speech"**

'**Wolf/Kyuubi thought'**

"VERY LOUD YELLING"

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph and scene change

Important note: This is a rewrite of the original chapter two. Hopefully, it will be better than my last effort, which was…not that good.

* * *

Tsunade, Tenshi, Jiraiya, Rin and Shizune stood in front of Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Haku and Hinata. All of the kids were slightly nervous. The grown-ups…were eager.

"I am curious as to your growth. So as soon as Kurenai gets here with Kakashi…" Tsunade said but was interrupted by Kurenai appearing, dragging Kakashi, who sported a large lump on his head.

"I've found him, Hokage-sama." Kurenai said and Tsunade nodded.

"Well then, time to test your skills. Kakashi and Kurenai will be testing Naruto, Sakura and Ino. Rin and Shizune will test Haku and Hinata. And myself and Jiraiya will test Tenshi. First up will be Kakashi and Kurenai. The rest of us will watch." Tsunade said and the others nodded.

Kakashi pulled out three bells and tied them to his belt. Kurenai pulled out a scroll from her pouch and showed it to the three she was testing, before placing it back.

"Your objective is to get the bells and the scroll before sunrise." Kakashi said before uncovering his Sharingan.

"I'll be serious, so I expect you to be as well." he said.

"But, don't kill." Kurenai warned. Naruto snorted.

"As if I'd kill a comrade!" He said while lowering himself into a fighting pose. Tenshi frowned when he felt how Naruto stood.

"I wonder…" he mumbled to himself.

"Well then, start." Kakashi said and both he and Kurenai vanished in puffs of smoke.

--

Tenshi sat on a tree branch with Rin in his lap. Haku sat on the same branch. The three of them looked on as Naruto, Sakura and Ino stood still and tried to find their prey. Tsunade, Hinata and Shizune stood under the tree, and Jiraiya sat on a branch above Tenshi.

Naruto, Sakura and Ino looked around, trying to find Kakashi or Kurenai.

'Right, left, above, behind.' Sakura thought, looking at the before mentioned places.

'If he isn't there, then he is…' "Below" she yelled before she punched the ground, pulverising it. Naruto and Ino both fell over from the resulting earthquake, while they stared wide eyed at the display of power. Kakashi, who had been hiding in the ground, also stared, his one visible eye was twice the size it usually was.

"Yosh. Good job!" Tsunade praised. Meanwhile Rin had difficulty believing that her little girl did that.

"Found you!" Sakura said with a smile on her face. Tenshi smiled proudly.

"She packs as much chakra as she can in her fist and releases it on impact. Her chakra control is even better than mine." Tenshi said and Rin nodded.

"Without precise movements and timing, she wouldn't be able to pull it off." Haku observed, also very impressed with her friend's strength.

"But, you haven't caught me yet." Kakashi said before jumping towards the three. But suddenly Ino appeared in front of Sakura, rapidly doing seals.

"Futon: Dai tei tama.(great air bullet)" she called and shot three large spheres of condensed air. Kakashi formed seals of his own.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu." he called and a water dragon formed from the nearby river, moving to cancel the air bullets. He managed to stop two of them, but the third broke trough and nearly hit him.

After the water dragon died down, Kakashi had to start dodging Narutos that came flying at him.

"The real fun starts now." Kakashi stated.

--

Rin was very impressed. Four hours into the test, and the three Genin had their prey cornered.

"They have really grown." She remarked. When she didn't get a response, she turned and looked at her boyfriend.

"Tenshi?" she asked. He didn't respond. But she did hear small snores.

"He's asleep?" she asked, eyes twitching in disbelief. But before she could do anything else, she was whirled around, and Tenshi's head came back to rest on her back.

"Rin-chan…nice and warm." Tenshi mumbled, before tightening his grip on her. Rin shook her head, before settling down, although she smiled while trying to suppress the faint blush on her cheeks.

--

Kakashi and Kurenai were back to back, kunai out and ready. Both were a bit short of breath.

"Their growth is impressive." Kurenai stated and Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, they have become really strong. But let's see if we can hang on till dawn." He said.

"They're here." Kurenai stated. In front of her all three Genin appeared and started running towards her in a zigzag pattern.

"What are they doing?" Kurenai thought, before she grabbed four shuriken and threw them at the advancing genin. Kurenai's eyes widened when all four of the shuriken were slashed in half, seemingly by nothing.

"Wind chakra?!" she stated, before she started forming seals.

Meanwhile, Kakashi too faced three genin, apparently the same as Kurenai.

"Kage bunshin, but which ones are the kage bunshin?" Kakashi thought. But before he could do anything, both his Naruto and Kurenai's began yelling in unison:

"Let's go, Kakashi-sensei! In Icha Icha tactics, the last joke is…"

Kakashi's eyes widened at this.

"WHAT!" he yelled

"Actually, the main character is…"

"NO! SPOILERS! IN STEREO!" Kakashi yelled, while covering his ears. But to his horror, he could still read Naruto's lips. So, he did the only thing he could think of:

He closed his eyes and jumped backwards, away from the approaching Naruto. Unfortunately, that brought him straight into Kurenai, who was focusing on the powerful Genjutsu Sakura suddenly had thrown at her. Having Kakashi crash into her back effectively broke her focus and both of them lost their balance, tumbling to the ground.

Kakashi almost sighed in relief. He managed to avoid the evil spoilers, but when he opened his eyes, he wondered if they hadn't perhaps been better than the alternative. Kurenai was standing in front of him, glaring at him.

"What?" he asked as he lowered his arms. Kurenai rolled her eyes and pointed to her left. Turning his head, Kakashi saw three smug genin, standing there with a bell each. Ino also held the scroll.

"How?" the copy ninja asked.

"They simply took advantage of their opponents' weakness. Using and planning how to use you not wanting to know how that book ends, and Kurenai's distraction by Sakura's genjutsu was brilliant." Tenshi said as he appeared next to the two defeated Jounin.

"But it is not going to work in a real battle." Tenshi warned and the three genin nodded, although still smiling happily.

"Good work! You have surpassed my expectations. Now for Haku and Hinata's test." Tsunade called. Naruto, Sakura and Ino walked over to their two friends, and wished them luck, while Kurenai and Kakashi jumped into the same tree that Jiraiya sat in. Tenshi walked by Shizune and Rin, smiling at them both. When he reached Haku and Hinata, he nodded at them, a action they copied.

"Do your best." Tenshi said.

"Yes, Shisho!" the two replied, doing a mock salute, causing Tenshi to chuckle. Then he turned to Naruto, Sakura and Ino and the four of them jumped into a tree together, sitting down on the same branch.

Shizune and Rin looked at their opponents, before presenting two bells each, Shizune's were golden, Rin's were silver.

"The object is to get a bell from each of us. To pass, you have to have both a golden and a silver bell." Rin explained.

"Ready? Begin!" Shizune said. Neither Hinata, nor Haku moved. At all.

After a while, both Shizune and Rin became suspicious. They threw a shuriken each at the two, both who dodged.

Haku and Hinata then began throwing shuriken and kunai back. Shizune and Rin took out two kunai each, or in Shizune's case, two scalpels, and deflected the incoming projectiles. Haku huffed, before taking out two shuriken. Throwing them, she went trough some rapid seals.

"Shuriken, Kage bunshin no jutsu!" she called and the two shuriken multiplied into forty. Thinking fast, Rin formed seals, before calling out:

"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi! (upside-down mud wall)"

Slamming her hands into the ground, she flipped up a square piece of earth, which shielded her and Shizune from the shuriken onslaught. When Rin stopped her flow of chakra, letting the wall fall, she was confused. There in front of them, both Haku and Hinata stood, just where they had been before the wall blocked them from sight.

"Why are you standing there?" Rin asked.

"Because…" Haku began

"We felt like it." Hinata finished.

"Huh?"

Rin and Shizune looked at each other, before shaking their heads.

"But how are you going to beat us if…" Rin trailed of as she felt hands clamp onto her ankles.

"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu!" Came four voices. Both Rin and Shizune got pulled into the ground, until only their heads were above the ground.

"Very funny, but you won't be able to win like this!" Rin said as both she and Shizune burst out of the ground. They took one look at their clothes, before groaning.

"And I just washed this." Shizune said. Then they heard a jingle.

Looking up, they were surprised to see that both Hinata and Haku held a golden and a silver bell each. A quick look confirmed it. Rin and Shizune had been beaten.

"How?" Rin asked. Hinata giggled, while Haku smiled.

"We prepared ourselves by making some kage bunshins transform into shuriken. They were hidden in that last shuriken onslaught, and when you dropped down that wall, they dispelled their henge and used the Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu." Haku explained.

"But how? We should have felt the chakra being used." Shizune stated.

"Shisho taught us how to be undetectable. When he has trouble sensing our chakra if we focus completely, then it is almost impossible for others. Remember, he trained himself to function as a blind ninja, so his chakra sensing ability is greater than any of ours." Hinata said.

"Geez, they really lay it on thick." Tenshi mumbled to himself.

"Well, I'm impressed." Tsunade said, smiling happily. Kurenai beamed at Hinata, who blushed at the attention.

"Argh. Tsunade-bachan, stop yapping. I want to see how strong sensei is." Naruto yelled. Haku rolled her eyes, while Hinata giggled. Tsunade glared and almost went over to hit him over the head, but she shook her head instead, opting to take out her aggression on Tenshi.

"Very well. Tenshi, Jiraiya, let's go!" Tsunade said. The two appeared next to her. Tenshi walked up to Hinata and Haku, smiling happily.

"Good job, you two! You've grown." He said. They beamed at him, before going over to the tree and jumping up. Shizune and Rin also walked over to sit, but Rin gave Tenshi a kiss on the cheek.

"Do your best!" she said. Tenshi smiled before nodding.

--

Tenshi stood before Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Your objective is to force us to give up." Tsunade stated. Tenshi nodded to show his understanding.

"Okay, let's go!" Jiraiya called. When, like Hinata and Haku, Tenshi didn't move, Jiraiya decided to act first.

"Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu!" he called, shooting a stream of flames towards Tenshi, who stepped out of the way, just far enough to be safe from the flames.

"He must be in his weapon mode." Tsunade remarked.

"Correct. But against two Sannin, this is not enough." Tenshi said, his voice so cold it sent chills up the onlookers' spines. Then, bone started seeping out of Tenshi's face.

"I won't let you!" Tsunade yelled, before stomping the ground, sending a fissure towards Tenshi, who simply jumped while forming seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he called and a puff of smoke surrounded him. When it cleared, Tenshi stood on top of Nightshadow.

"Dodge." Was all Tenshi said, before resuming his transformation.

"Tch!" Jiraiya let out a irritated sound as the wolf began dodging all of Tsunade's attacks.

"Tsunade, stop. It's no use. He's already transformed!" Jiraiya said, and true enough, Tenshi's transformation was finished. But this time it was different.

Instead of just a wolf mask, the bone had formed a helmet, completely encasing Tenshi's head. Now more than ever did he look like a wolf, his jaws opening to reveal wickedly sharp fangs.

"**Complete**." Tenshi said before he vanished in a whirl of leaves, and Nightshadow disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So, let's see how strong he is now." Tsunade said, slipping into a ready stance while scanning the surroundings.

--

Tsunade and Jiraiya stood back to back, trying to spot, hear or sense their opponent.

"Where is he?" Jiraiya hissed.

"There!" Tsunade yelled before stomping the ground, splitting it open. Quickly bending down and grabbing the largest piece of the ground she could, she hurled it into some bushes. They head a grunt and something being hit. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade for confirmation. When she nodded, the two of them split up and ran to opposite sides of the bush. Closing in, they saw Tenshi lying under the piece of earth, not moving. Pieces of his bone mask lay around him. Apparently the mask was shattered by the stone.

Tsunade and Jiraiya stayed on their guard as they advanced, Jiraiya even formed a Rasengan. But Tenshi did not move. It seemed he was out.

"That was faster than I thought." Jiraiya remarked.

"Something is wrong. Tenshi is a S-rank ninja, he shouldn't be that easy to take out." Tsunade said. She grabbed the lump of earth and threw it away. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade narrowed their eyes when they saw Tenshi lying there, eyes open, staring at them.

"Wait a minute…" Jiraiya said, noticing something very wrong.

"EYES?!" Tsunade yelled. Just then, Tenshi's eyes flashed brightly, blinding them both.

"When did he transplant new eyes?!" Jiraiya yelled as he jumped away, while rubbing at his own eyes.

"And how the hell did he connect them to nerves that did not exist?!" Tsunade yelled back.

The two bumped into each other and formed their previous formation, back to back. The only difference was that they could not see.

"Damnit! My eyesight isn't coming back!" Jiraiya stated.

"That flash of light! He did something to our eyes with it! I can't heal them! We're blind!" Tsunade stated.

"**Correct**." Came Tenshi's voice.

"What did you do?!" Jiraiya yelled

"**Doujutsu no tsuriai**." Tenshi stated.

"Counterbalance of eye techniques?!?" Tsunade asked.

"**That is correct. It is a good thing neither of you have a doujutsu, since if you had, you would not be able to see for a week. As it is now, your sight should return in a few hours**." Tenshi said.

"That's a terrible technique." Jiraiya mumbled. Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"I assume it was made to defeat Itachi?!" Tsunade asked

"**No."** came the simple answer.

"Huh?"

"**This jutsu was made to teach Hinata that you can't depend on a doujutsu**." Tenshi stated.

"He…he made a entirely new doujutsu…just to teach his student something!?" Jiraiya half asked, half stated.

"But you are underestimating me." Tsunade said as she formed seals. A pulse came from her and she smiled.

"Remember? I am the one that taught you the chakra pulse." Tsunade called out.

"**True…but…**" Tenshi said and suddenly Tsunade's eyes widened as several chakra pulses came all around her.

"How…?" she asked

"What happened?" Jiraiya asked.

"He did something, I can't feel my chakra pulse." Tsunade replied.

"WHAT!!?" Jiraiya yelled.

"**That is not quite right. I am disrupting your chakra pulse at the same moment you send it out. It is the chakra pulse's weakness, it is easily disrupted.**" Tenshi stated. Suddenly Jiraiya and Tsunade heard someone land next to them.

"**I told you. I mastered the chakra pulse. Including how to best fight it**." Tenshi said.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Jiraiya suddenly called out. A huge puff of smoke followed by the sound of trees breaking came. When the smoke passed, the onlookers saw that Gamabunta had appeared.

"Huh? Jiraiya? What the hell?" Gamabunta yelled.

"Bunta, we need help. We're testing Tenshi and…" Jiraiya began, but the huge frog interrupted.

"You brought me out for a test? What the hell, Jiraiya?! That's not even a real fight!" Gamabunta bellowed.

"Bunta, we just need you to look for him. He blinded us, so until we can figure something out, you have to watch over us." Tsunade said. Gamabunta grumbled for a bit.

"You better buy me lots of sake for this, Jiraiya!" Gamabunta stated.

"Sure, whatever." Jiraiya mumbled.

"So, let's just find where the runt is, shall we!?" Gamabunta more stated than asked. He started looking around. If Tsunade and Jiraiya hadn't been so used to being on top of a summoning, they would have gotten sea-sick from Gamabunta's movements.

Said frog frowned.

"He's good. I can't…" whatever Bunta was about to say was interrupted by a huge puff of smoke.

"Bunta, what's happened?!" Jiraiya yelled.

"He summoned!" Gamabunta stated.

"Yo, Gama, you old frog." Okamibunta said. The wolf boss stood opposite the frog boss, both having their summoners on their heads.

"Okami! Long time." Gamabunta replied.

"So, Tenshi, why did you summon me?" Okamibunta asked.

"Tsunade and Jiraiya are testing your whelp." Gamabunta said.

"Is that so? And they summoned us. Tenshi, I can understand why you summoned me, but for a simple test? Let's go Gama. This isn't worth our time." Okamibunta said.

"Naw, let's just fight. It's been a long time since I've been out." Gamabunta shot back. Okamibunta let out a bark of laughter, before crouching down.

"Very well." He said, before leaping towards the huge frog. Said frog wielded his knife and swung towards the approaching wolf. But Okamibunta managed to catch the knife in his mouth, while swiping at Gamabunta with his claws. Gamabunta let go of his knife in favour of jumping straight up. Okamibunta looked up to see Gamabunta trying to crush him. But the wolf managed to duck and roll out of the way, thus Gamabunta smashed into the ground, creating a earthquake that made Sakura's look like child's play. Shaking his head, Gamabunta smiled. "Right! That was enough exercise for me. This fight is pointless anyway. Let's go Okami!" Gamabunta suggested.

"Sure. Good luck, Tenshi." Okamibunta said. Tenshi nodded back at his summon.

"See you!" Gamabunta called, before both summons vanished in a huge puff of smoke. Jiraiya and Tsunade cursed as they fell towards the ground, still not being able to see and still with Tenshi disrupting Tsunade's chakra pulse. And then it happened.

They felt the air move around them, and realised Tenshi was attacking. Jiraiya formed seals for his hairy shield, while Tsunade gathered chakra to all her limbs, and began lashing out towards the attackers.

Tsunade was confused when she heard what sounded like a Chidori and Jiraiya screaming.

"Jiraiya!?!" Tsunade called out, but just then, someone came up behind her and struck her in the neck with two needles. Feeling all strength draining away, Tsunade couldn't even move a finger.

All this happened while they were in the air.

Both Jiraiya, now without his hairy guard, and Tsunade, were caught before hitting the ground. Both felt cold steel against their necks.

"**Give up**!" Tenshi threatened. Neither of the two captives could do much, so they complied.

--

"What did you do to us?" Tsunade demanded when she could see and move again, although she could only move her upper body. She was currently sitting in a hospital bed. Jiraiya sat in his own bed, listening intently. He had bandages over most of his back and arms, bandages covering burns from something electric.

"After our summons left? Since you two were without your eyes and chakra pulse, I knew that the summons leaving would create enough confusion for me to attack. I made several Kage bunshin and sent them after you two. In reality, I was never in that assault myself.

When Jiraiya made that spiky ball of hair of his, I wanted to test out something. Since the hairs harden so much, then they could perhaps be weak towards a lightning attack, so I used the only raiton jutsu I can, although a pumped up version, and struck Jiraiya in the back. It almost knocked him clean out, and paralysed him enough for my clones to grab him.

To you, Tsunade-sama, I hit two pressure points that Haku taught me. Since I did not drive the needles trough your neck, I didn't put you in a near death state, but it was enough to temporarily paralyse you." Tenshi explained.

"As for the rest of the fight, I already explained that." He finished.

"I see. Well, it seems you are back to your old strength, that's for sure." Tsunade stated. She didn't know if she should be jumping for joy, or hitting him for humiliating her. Tenshi laughed.

"But even though I transformed, I doubt it would have turned out that way in a real fight. This was, as Gamabunta and Okamibunta said, just a test and without much of a point." Tenshi said. Tsunade didn't reply to that.

"What now, Hokage-sama?" Ino asked.

"Team 7 will reform, and start missions tomorrow!" Tsunade said. Now, that was something she knew she should be happy about.

"Yes ma'am!" was the rather enthusiastic reply.

--

"Oh, I can't wait! Finally I get to do missions again." Naruto said enthusiastically.

"But Naruto-kun, we probably won't get higher than a C-rank, since we are still only Genin." Ino said. Naruto looked down at this, but quickly perked up.

"Nah, Bachan won't do that to us." He said. Sakura shuddered, while Tenshi sighed.

--

"WHAT?! You can't be serious!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, brat! You are just a Genin, this is more than enough for you!" Tsunade yelled back.

"Sensei just got home, and you want us to do D-rank missions?!" Naruto yelled.

"Oi, don't drag me into this." Tenshi stated.

"You-are-a-GENIN!" Tsunade roared, making Naruto fall on his ass in surprise.

"Only Sakura is a Chuunin. You and Ino are Genin. As such, D and C-rank missions are enough." Tsunade explained, as calmly as she could with a massive twitch in her eye, and a huge vein bulging on her forehead.

"But…that's so stupid. I'm awesome, Ino-chan is awesome and Sakura-chan is awesome. We should get an awesome mission!" Naruto grumbled. Tenshi sighed, while Haku and Ino rolled their eyes. Sakura on the other hand, tried to get Naruto to shut up by grabbing his head and trying to break his neck. At least, that was how it looked. She was the only one of the group who really knew Tsunade's temper, after all.

"Naruto, shut up! You don't know how dangerous Tsunade-sama is when she's angry" she hissed. Naruto complied, of only because he was smiling in a perverted way while Sakura pushed his head into her breasts.

Tsunade watched in a amused fashion as it looked like Sakura was trying to kill her boyfriend, while Haku picked up the mission description.

Just as team 7 were about to leave, someone burst into the office.

"Hokage-sama, emergency!" that someone yelled.

"What now?" Tsunade asked.

"Message from Suna. Kazekage-sama has been kidnapped by Akatsuki!" was the reply. Tsunade blinked, before sighing. She reached over and snatched the D-rank paper from Haku.

"Right, it seems Naruto gets his wish anyway." Tsunade sighed.

--

"You are to go to the Sand, find out the situation, relay it to us, then provide backup for them. Got it?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes!" was the answer from three very excited teens.

"We'll be going then, Tsunade-shisho." Sakura said while saluting.

"Ah…" Tsunade said, feeling a bit anxious to see them leaving on such a dangerous mission. Iruka, who stood next to Tsunade, shared her concern.

"Do your best." He said to Naruto, who grinned back.

"Sure."

Just then, Jiraiya appeared.

"Oh, going on a mission, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes sir!" Naruto replied.

"More importantly, Tsunade, something terrible has happened. The Sand's Kazekage…"

"I know. I'm sending these guys there now." Tsunade said, interrupting her old team mate.

Jiraiya blinked before he walked over and whispered to Tsunade.

"You do know that Akatsuki is after Naruto, right?"

"Of course. Idiot!" Tsunade said irritated.

Jiraiya then grabbed Naruto and pulled him a little away from the others.

"I know you know this, but be careful with Akatsuki. You have gotten stronger, but you still have your bad habit of loosing your temper. Don't. Keep your emotions controlled. Don't use that power!" Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded.

"…I know."

Jiraiya then walked over to Tenshi.

"Be careful. The seal has weakened, and if Naruto calls up more than three tails, then he'll lose himself. Stop him with this before that." Jiraiya said while handing something over to Tenshi. He took it, before turning his 'gaze' on the older man.

"And who's fault is it that the seal has weakened? If you had just consulted with me before making Naruto forcibly use the fox's chakra, then this wouldn't have happened." Tenshi said, clearly not happy with the older man. Jiraiya winced slightly.

"Let's get going. Tenshi-sensei, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Haku-chan." Naruto said, already walking.

"Hey, wait up Naruto-kun!" Sakura and Ino called while running after their boyfriend. Haku and Tenshi gave a wave the ones left behind before following.

"You worried?" Tsunade asked Iruka.

"Nah, they aren't such weak shinobi that I need to worry about them. Besides, Tenshi-san is with them." Iruka replied.

--

Five blurs flew trough the trees, moving faster than they would normally do. But the situation was far from normal, even in the ninja world.

"Temari-san is up ahead." Tenshi suddenly said. Moments later they saw the sand kunoichi walking along the path under them.

"Temari-san!" Sakura yelled. Temari looked up, only to yelp in surprise when Tenshi leapt down, grabbed her and was up into the trees again, all in under a second.

"We don't have a lot of time, so listen!" Tenshi commanded, not even stopping to let Temari down.

--

"What? Gaara was captured!?" Temari yelled. She had managed to get Tenshi to let her down, although he didn't slow down at all, making her transfer from passenger to traveller rather bumpy.

"We don't know much, but we have to help!" Ino said.

"First, we head to Suna. That is our first priority!" Tenshi said. Then he turned his head towards Naruto.

'Kyuubi!' Tenshi tried to reach the fox, who gave a sigh.

"**I've been waiting, Wolf. Long time no…hear.**" The fox replied.

'How much weaker is Naruto's seal?'

"One **sixth. Hey, Wolf. What happens if the seal breaks? Do I get freed?**" Kyuubi asked. Both Tenshi and Naruto got the impression of the huge sinister fox trying desperately to look innocent.

'No. When the seal breaks, both of you die. The same thing happens if the Akatsuki try to extract you. Your soul is connected to Naruto's. So DON'T try to weaken the seal, fox.'

"Naruto, remember. With the seal weakened, that chakra flows easier. If you get angry, you pull on it, so don't get angry. Jiraiya-sama told you, didn't he?" Tenshi said out loud, making Sakura and Ino gasp. Temari, who had no idea what was going on, simply looked confused.

"I know. But sensei! We have to help him. Its always him, always him that has it the worst. Its always…"

"I know! We are going to help. Why do you think I took Ino and Hinata with me on that training trip? Why do you think I pushed myself so hard? Why did Jiraiya push you so hard? We are going to fight Akatsuki, and we are going to save Gaara-kun." Tenshi cut Naruto's tirade off. Temari, who was behind the two of them, looked on them in awe, before lowering her head.

"Thank you…both." she mumbled.

--

Three days later, they arrived in Suna. The guards, recognising Temari, let them in and they were lead towards the hospital, more specifically to the room where Kankuro was.

When they got there, they saw Kankuro lying on a bed, clearly in pain. Medics stood in a circle, scratching their heads. Baki stood next to two elderly people, a woman and a man. As team 7 and Temari entered the room, they looked up, Temari's shout of "Kankuro!" didn't exactly hide their entrance either.

When the old woman saw Tenshi, her eyes widened.

"The White Wolf! So Konoha is going to war against us! I won't let you!" she shouted, before rushing towards Tenshi, who was bewildered to say the least.

Naruto acted quickly, making a kage bunshin and blocked the old woman's attack. She jumped back, preparing for another go while Naruto growled at her.

"Why are you attacking sensei?" Naruto asked. Then a hand appeared before the old woman's face.

"Wait, nee-chan! Do you think Temari would lead the White Wolf here if he was a threat? She is a Jounin. Also, Konoha were asked to help in this situation." the old man that stopped her stated. The woman blinked a few times, looking confused before smiling.

"Just kidding. I was pretending to be stupid. Bwahahaha!" she laughed, while the others sweat dropped. A cry from Kankuro broke the moment and Sakura rushed to him.

"Haku!" Tenshi said.

"Hai!" Haku replied, the two of them turned and sat down in the hallway. Naruto, despite wanting to help Sakura, followed their example, knowing he couldn't do anything to help.

--

Naruto was amazed by Haku and Tenshi. They seemed to be constantly reading each other's mind. Tenshi would take a drink of water, before handing the water bottle over to Haku, who, without looking at him, took the bottle, nodded in thanks before drinking too. Then Tenshi would lean forward and she would slip the bottle into his utility pouch, while taking out a book, which she began reading. Naruto almost fell of the bench when he noticed Haku tapping Tenshi's hand with her fingers in some sort of code. After a few moments of confused staring, Ino cleared her voice.

"She's reading for him." She simply stated.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Haku is reading for shisho." Ino repeated.

"Why would the White Wolf need someone to read for him? And in code?" the old woman, who along with the old man, had followed and joined them, asked.

"I'm blind." Tenshi simply replied.

There was no reply.

--

Meanwhile, Sakura was doing her best to extract the poison from Kankuro's body. It was a slow and delicate process, but she was able to extract all the poison eventually.

"Phew. I'm done. He will be fine." Sakura said. Temari let out a relieved sigh while slumping to the ground.

"Now I just need to make a antidote from this. Can you lead me to where your medical herbs are?" Sakura asked one of the Suna medics, who nodded, before turning to show the way.

--

Baki was speaking to Tenshi when a messenger came running.

"Baki-sama! It's the reply from Konoha." The messenger said.

"Good work." Baki said, before reading the scroll he was handed. He then handed the scroll to Tenshi.

"It is from Hokage-sama." He said. Tenshi wordlessly handed the scroll to Haku, who once again began reading it to him by tapping his hand. Baki raised a eyebrow in confusion.

"He's blind." Ino explained. That seemed to surprise the Sand shinobi.

"I-I see." He said. Apparently, he wasn't able to take his eyes off Tenshi after that.

"What did Tsunade-bachan say?" Naruto asked.

"She's sending team Gai as reinforcements." Tenshi replied.

"Fuzzy-brows-sensei's team, huh?" Naruto remarked before laughing slightly.

"I wonder how strong everyone has got." He stated.

"Neji is already Jounin." Haku said.

"Alright, we don't have any time to loose. Let's go after Akatsuki right now!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No." Tenshi said.

"What?! Why not?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Because we don't know where they are." Ino pointed out.

"If I may ask, how are you tracking Akatsuki?" Tenshi asked, turning to Baki. Baki turned to look at Kankuro.

"Kankuro went out first, by himself, and ended up like that. Afterwards, I sent out a pursuing squad, but there has been no word. Considering the situation, they're probably already…" Baki trailed off.

"Also, one of the village superiors has gone missing." He added.

"Casualty?"

"I don't want to think that he got beat so easily."

"Spy?" Haku suggested.

"He worked for the council for five years." Baki said.

"That does not rule out the possibility." Ino pointed out.

"So, you've completely lost track of them?" Tenshi asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Was the response.

"Baki-sama!" one of the medics called.

"Kankuro's regained consciousness!"

--

"Kankuro, are you alright?" Temari asked.

"Huh? You're back already?" Kankuro asked back.

"I heard the village was in trouble, so I hurried back." Temari replied.

"Sorry, for making you worry." Kankuro said. Just then, Tenshi turned to Baki.

"Please take me to where Kankuro fought." At Baki's questioning glance, he elaborated:

"I am a pro at tracking. If I can get hold of their scent…"

"Don't bother..." Kankuro interrupted, while trying to get up.

"All my puppets have been recovered, right?" he asked.

--

After said puppets were brought into the room, Kankuro began talking.

"There were two opponents. One took Gaara, while the other fought me. Track Gaara's scent, and you'll find him. And if they split up, I can give you the other guy's scent…" Kankuro said while pointing to one of the puppet hands. It opened to reveal a piece of a cloth.

"I had Karasu's hand take a piece of his mask." Kankuro said while Haku picked up the cloth.

"Turning a failure into success. You are indeed a Suna shinobi." Tenshi said. Kankurou smiled slightly at that.

Then Kankuro seemed to notice Naruto for the first time.

"They came all the way from Konoha to help." Temari explained, seeing her brother's questioning gaze.

"Yo!" Naruto said. Just then, Tenshi walked away, while forming seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he called, slamming his hand on the floor. After the cloud of smoke passed, several large wolves sat there, including Nightshadow.

"Get the scent from this cloth, and follow it. Be careful, it is Akatsuki you are tracking." Tenshi said, while Haku held out the cloth for the wolves to sniff.

"Hurry!" Haku said. The wolves nodded, before running out the door.

--

"Hey, Kankuro!" the old woman that attacked Tenshi said, while stepping up to the bed.

"Chiyo-baasama and Ebizou-jiisama!" Kankuro said, surprise filling his tired voice.

"I want you to say it one more time. There is no mistake that one of the enemies was Sasori, correct?" the woman, now identified as Chiyo, said. Kankuro nodded.

"Yeah, no mistake. He himself said that he was Sasori of the Red Sand." Kankuro said.

"Sasori of the Red Sand?" Tenshi asked.

"What, you know him?" Ino asked.

"Not personally, but by rumour." Tenshi didn't elaborate. Instead, he turned to the two elderly.

"I will be asking you some questions. We won't be able to move out until the wolves are back anyway." He stated.

They both nodded at that.

--

"Last night, Nightshadow came back. We now know where Gaara is. As soon as Suna finishes their preparations, we'll be leaving with them to retrieve Gaara. Remember, do not let your tempers get the better of you. This is a serious mission. Any mistakes can and will get you killed. Got it?" Tenshi asked.

"Yes!" the other three replied in unison.

Steps was heard. They turned to see several Suna shinobi approaching, Temari in the lead.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said

"Are we all here?" Tenshi asked.

"Then let's go!" Naruto said while doing some stretches before turning to march away. But he didn't get far before Tenshi stopped him.

"Wait a moment. Baki is coming!" Tenshi said, turning to where he felt Baki approach.

And indeed, with a "Wait!" Baki landed next to Tenshi.

"Temari, you and your team will remain here on border patrol duty." Baki ordered.

"Are you kidding?" Temari asked.

"It's a order from our superiors." Baki said, clearly not liking it himself.

"They are afraid of being attacked." Tenshi stated.

"Yes. If word of Kazekage-sama's absence gets out, an enemy village will try to attack us. We can't let that happen." Baki said.

"But that is why we must save Gaara as soon as possible. Right?" Temari asked.

"That is enough!" a voice came. Everyone except Tenshi looked up to see Chiyo stand on top of the building they were in front of.

"From Suna, I will be enough!" she stated, before jumping down, surprising Naruto, Sakura and Ino.

"I've been longing to see my cute little grandson for a while now…besides, I want to see if the White Wolf lost his fangs along with his vision." Chiyo stated.

--

Team Gai were rushing trough the trees, when Neji shouted out a warning:

"Lee, in front!"

They stopped, only to see a wolf land in front of them.

"Wait, Gai!" the wolf said.

"You are…?" Gai said, a look of confusion on his face.

"Tenshi-sama summoned me. We know where Akatsuki are. You and your team are the closest, so I will lead you there. Follow me!" the wolf said.

Team Gai, plus one, resumed their rushing.

--

"Shisho!" Ino said. Team 7 and Chiyo had been moving at their top speed for a while now, no one saying anything, until Ino broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"How long have Akatsuki been after Naruto-kun?" Ino asked.

"You were there for the first attack." Tenshi simply said, not needing to elaborate. Or so he though.

"What do you mean?" Chiyo asked.

"Naruto is a Jinchuuriki, like Gaara, only with the Kyuubi. Akatsuki tried to get him three years ago, while we were returning from our first big mission as a team. The result was that I killed one of them…" at this point, Tenshi trailed off.

"And lost his eyes!" Haku finished.

"As to why they waited three years before moving again, I don't know. Probably because Jiraiya was with him all the time." Tenshi said.

"No, that's not right." Chiyo stated.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"The information I have gives a different reason. It takes a lot of preparation to pull a Bijuu out of a person it is sealed in. That is why they were delayed." Chiyo explained.

"What exactly is a Bijuu?" Haku asked.

"What? You don't know? Even when Konoha has the Kyuubi?" Chiyo was surprised.

"Not many know, because everything about the Kyuubi is treated as top-secret. This was done to give Naruto a chance of a life." Tenshi stated.

"Well, I guess it'd have to be. The Bijuu are mythical demon beasts with tails, ranging from Suna's Ichibi to Konoha's Kyuubi. There are nine in total, and they all have unique characteristics and powers as well as tails." Chiyo said.

"In essence, Bijuu are enormous masses of chakra, so called ultimate chakra. They were seen as weapons during the Great Ninja Wars and each hidden village tried to get one." Tenshi cut in.

"Weapons? Like you, Shisho?" Ino asked. Tenshi nodded.

"Yes, but unlike me, Bijuu are impossible to control, unless sealed into a human, thus creating the Jinchuuriki." He replied.

"Why the Akatsuki wants them is a mystery, but perhaps they want to make new Jinchuuriki. Anyway, it is far too dangerous. Even when peace reigns, the Bijuu still exists." Chiyo said. She then turned to Ino.

"You called White Wolf for 'Shisho'. Tell me, have you seen him at work?" Chiyo asked. Ino nodded.

"Yes, wh…" her answer was interrupted though.

"No, she hasn't!" Tenshi said. Chiyo smiled slightly at that, although no humour was in the smile.

"Keeping your fangs away from soiling your students?" she asked. Tenshi did not answer.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"During the years following the Kyuubi's attack, official peace was in the world. But unofficially, ninja were, and still are, battling each other. But there was one ninja that sent shockwaves trough the elemental countries. The White Wolf. Despite his young age, he was a killing machine. There was even talk about him being a Jinchuuriki or even a Bijuu incarnated. When he went into battle, opponents always died. Just as with the yellow flash of Konoha, ninja were instructed to retreat if he was spotted." Chiyo said, all the while looking at Tenshi's back.

"That still doesn't explain what you said." Sakura pointed out.

"Don't be so impatient, youngling. As I said, when he fought, people died. I was often part of recovery teams sent out to retrieve wounded. It was always easy to spot when the White Wolf had been there. Not only was the percentage of kills much better in Konoha's favour, but everyone was killed very similarly. It was almost like a machine had done it, killing everyone in the exact same way. It was terrifying. Personally, I have never fought him, so I can't say much about how he fights. But the preferred killing method of the White Wolf will always be imbedded in my memory. The vertically slit throat!" Chiyo said and a shudder went trough Tenshi.

"As you may have suspected, I have lost my fangs. No longer the White Wolf, now I am just me. If that is a good thing, or a bad thing, remains to be seen." Tenshi said.

"Um Shisho, you sounded like you were almost invincible. How did you do it?" Ino asked.

"Invincible? No, often I was almost dead, and would have been if not for Rin-chan's healing. The legend of the White Wolf is not exactly…precise." Tenshi said.

"Chiyo-san, if I may ask. Who was the strongest. The White Wolf, or the Yellow Flash?" Haku asked. Chiyo looked at her for a bit, before focusing on Tenshi again.

"There is no doubt that the Yellow Flash was the strongest. But one has to wonder. If he hadn't died, if he had finished raising the White Wolf, then what? Who would have been stronger then?" Chiyo trailed of, mumbling slightly to herself.

Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Haku looked at Tenshi, who had increased his speed enough to be slightly in front of everyone. No one saw the pain on his face. Nor the water trying to come out of destroyed tear canals. No one saw how much pain the tale of the White Wolf brought up in said man's mind and heart.

--

* * *

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. the rewrite of the second chapter of the sequel.

The original second chapter had some major flaws in it, flaws I have tried to fix in this rewrite. But for those that read this chapter for the first time, I have kept my A/N from the original second chapter.

* * *

Original A/N:

I've decided to place the jutsu list on my profile. It took up so much space here. So go there to check the jutsus out. And as usual, only jutsus that they have shown will be displayed there.

This is where I bow in apology. This was supposed to be out ages ago. Sorry, but exams, studying and my new job took a lot of my time, before I suffered from writers block.

I hope to be able to update much faster next time.

Although, you should all thank my friend Mr. Lee. He was the one to pull me out of the black abyss that is writers block. Thank you, my friend.

As for my other fics, I'm working on it. I am trying, but time is short, and even as I write, I should really be in bed. Early rise tomorrow before work and all. See what I sacrifice for you all?

Okay, enough with the…whatever it is that was. To quote Mr. Lee, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

So, as I said, this is a rewrite. I will not come up with excuses to those mistakes and flaws I had, but I can promise to try and sharpen up.

Once again, it is because of Mr. Lee that this happened. I have to thank him for kicking me into gear and doing this rewrite. I dedicate this to him.

Now I am off to write chap 3.

Ja ne!


	3. break

Ohaiyo, or rather, goodbye!

To those that thought this was a new chapter, I have to apologise. It is not, and there will not be a new one for a while either.

I am taking a break from fanfiction. I have completely lost interest in writing and rather than force myself to write, and not measure up to the standard I have set, those that read the "bad" chapter two of new team 2 knows what I mean. Rather than doing that, I am going to take a break and rather focus on other things. Things that are more important to me right now.

I may start writing again, but I give no promises. Those that feel that I am giving up or feel angry/disappointed e.t.c, I don't really care. At first I wrote for myself. Then, I started writing for my readers, and that is not something I can continue doing anymore.

So, this is goodbye, for now. I may drop in on the stories I have followed from time to time, but do not expect a new chapter any time soon.

That is all I have to say, so this is it.

Goodbye folks.

Kin-Ryu Chikara!


	4. Adoption anouncement

Okay, this is a message to all the fans and readers of my story, New team, different sensei 2.

I am abandoning the story. I have tried, believe me, I have tried to continue it, but anything I write is rubbish. The story is dead to me, and as such, I am putting it up for adoption.

Anyone who wishes to continue this story, just send me a PM, and we can discuss the adoption. Then, I will edit this and post the new author or authors if there are several who will be adopting it.

I apologise to everyone, but I feel this is the best cause of action. I will try to continue my other stories, but New team is dead to me, and it has taken up too much time and effort to try and revive it. Again, I am very sorry, but sometimes things like this happen.

So, anyone who wish to take on New team on their own, just send me a PM and I'll contact you.


End file.
